I have magic for that
by lalla527
Summary: of men and angels episode- what might've happened when Alec stayed for another drink. it starts when Alec has the first drink with Magnus Bane. (One Shot) /users/Lalla527 is where i post all of my recent stuff and also /user/lalla527 has my original stories.


"You know I have magic for that" said Magnus to Alec as he cleans up the couch "I think you've used enough for one day" said Alec as he wipes the couch "drink break" said Magnus turning to Alec holding a drink up, Alec gets from the couch and walks over to Magnus then takes the glass "to us" he says Alec clinks his glass against Magnus's and drinks figuring out that Magnus likes his drinks strong not that Alec drinks often to begin with "why did you ask for me when Jace and Clary were already here" asks Alec, "Jace didn't tell you" said Magnus as he turns the other way "doesn't really matter it was a lie anyway" he says, Alec keeps his eyes on Magnus even though he is facing the other way very confused by him "are warlocks always this cryptic" he asks, Magnus grins to himself "I'm not being cryptic I'm being coy" said Magnus turning to Alec "let me spell it out for you, I wanted to see you again" said Magnus flirtatiously, Alec is still unable to admit his attraction to the warlock or maybe he is just intrigued by him and unsure of himself of why he actually came "why" he asks Magnus, "why did you come" asks Magnus.

Magnus decides to be blunt about his feelings even though he is looking at an almost uncomfortable Alec because Alec himself is still in the closet about being gay or even accept the fact that he is but Magnus's attraction the shadowhunter is just too strong to deny and he thinks maybe Alec is attracted to him "for almost a century I've closed myself off of feeling anything for anyone, man or woman but you've unlocked something in me" he says to Alec, Alec looks at him even though he's only met Magnus one other time he never thought that Magnus had such a vunerable side just as he is about to say something to him, of course his stupid phone rings, he answers as Magnus turns away again, he walks towards Magnus "duty calls" he says actually disappointed about having to leave wanting to talk to Magnus more still not sure exactly how he feels but still finds Magnus intriguing "Maryse must have you doing some unseamlessly" said Magnus, "listen Magnus, I wish, I, I don't know what" Alec stutters, Magnus puts one finger up near his mouth, making Alec grin "I understand" said Magnus really understanding that Alec is not ready to come out "stay for just one more drink and then decide" said Magnus as he picks up a drink to give to Alec.

Alec just stands there at first but then decides to take the drink what could it hurt to stay for one more drink, they sit on the now clean couch to talk after a few drinks he could honestly say he was pretty drunk, he looks over at Magnus with a goofy grin "you're really pretty" Alec slurs, Magnus grins "and you sparkle a lot, I kind of like how you sparkle" said Alec, "thanks" said Magnus with a chuckle "in fact you should always sparkle" said Alec as he drinks another drink not realizing he just drank Magnus's drink, "I think I just drank something brown" said Alec, "yeah that was my drink" said Magnus, "oh sorry" said Alec with a shrug, "so you like that I sparkle, interesting never have gotten that as compliment before" said Magnus knowing Alec is clearly drunk and probably telling the truth most of us do under the influence, "good because it makes me different" said Alec "Alec you are different from anyone I have ever known" said Magnus pouring himself another drink feeling kind of buzzed but nearly where Alec is.

"Wasn't supposed to go somewhere tonight after that first drink" said Alec, "yes to do something for Maryse" said Magnus, "oh, oh well I like it better here because you're here, I think that's why I came here, I didn't do it because Jace asked me too, I wanted to see you" said Alec, Magnus grins, "is this a date" asks Alec, Magnus chuckles, "no Alexander, it's us just having a few drinks perhaps sometime we will go on a date" said Magnus, Magnus puts his hand on Alec's leg "I think you should slow down on the drinking now" said Magnus but something stirs in Alec's pants , Alec sits back, Magnus turns to look at him and notices the bulge forming "yeah I guess never being touched can do that" said Alec with a laugh "tall dark handsome and has never been laid, that should be written on my tomb stone you know that" said Alec chuckling, Magnus pours himself another drink great a drunk Alexander with a boner that I can't do anything about because he's drunk, what a tease that is, Magnus thinks to himself.

Magnus sits back "we should kiss" said Alec randomly, "oh Alexander what am I going to do with you" said Magnus with a chuckle, "you can do anything with me, you're pretty and you sparkle, do you sparkle everywhere I've been curious about that since we met a few days ago" said Alec, "Alexander you are very flirtatious tonight" said Magnus with a chuckle "not flirtatious just coming on to you maybe I'm not very good at it though" said Alec, "you are very tempting but you're drunk" said Magnus, Alec grins stupidly "more reasons to like you Magnus, you won't take advantage of my stupid drunk self" said Alec, Magnus chuckles "I think maybe you should stay here tonight, you're drunk, I'd hate for you to get in trouble" said Magnus, Alec grins then goes to kiss him on the cheek but Magnus turns to him and he kisses Magnus right on the lips "wasn't expecting you to turn your face to me" said Alec blushing "well atleast if you are going to kiss me Alexander you could atleast do it thoroughly" said Magnus then Alec leans towards him and kisses him again, tasting the liquor Magnus drank but not caring too much and pulling him closer and kissing him harder.

Magnus pulls away breathless "well you certainly know how to be thorough" said Magnus with a chuckle, "guess what I also have a stamina rune, I'm sure it would come in handy "dear god, I think you need to go to sleep" said Magnus, Alec gives him a goofy smile , Magnus gets up before he is too tempted to do something very stupid, Alec sighs and gets up "okay fine sleep" said Alec taking off his weapons belt throwing it to the floor, still with a boner, Alec looks where Magnus is looking hardly able to stop himself from looking, Alec grins, "kissing is just so hot with you sparkly warlock Magnus Bane", Magnus chuckles "good night Alexander" he says to him, Alec grins stupidly then flops on to the couch and is passed out, Magnus shakes his head "that handsome shadowhunter will be the death of me" he mumbles to himself as he goes to also pass out for the night.


End file.
